


They were different

by Klayr_de_Gall



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/pseuds/Klayr_de_Gall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world wasn’t perfect. But for them, it was nearer to peace than it has ever been</p><p>or an "Erik, Emma, Azazel and Janos meeting at an orphanage"-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	They were different

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!  
> Betaed by my lovely friend Yue-Akasaka

There he was, Azazel. Red. With a tail. Unwanted. Dropped at the door of the orphanage as a toddler with nothing more than a thin blanket wrapped around him. Been called a freak since then. Unaccepted by the caretakers and the other children.

There was Emma. With blank eyes and horror in her dreams that haunted her every night. Things no seven-year-old girl should’ve dreamed. Should have to _remember_. Her parents killed in front of her. Blood of her beloved ones dropping all over her small stature. Killed by a nameless stranger because of some business information and the family fortune.

There was Janos. A runaway escaped from his so-called home where his father beat him whenever he was drunk. And he drunk nearly every day. A mother who cared but did not enough to risk getting hit by her furious husband and turns her eyes away. His pretty face worked well for him on the streets until he met this silent devil-like boy who took him in and made sure he could stay with the other unwanted kids.

There was Erik. Poisoned with rage and anger. With hate against everyone and himself which blinded his eyes. His mother killed in a robbery at a store she worked night shifts to get them both through. Shot for less than 50 dollars. The police didn’t do a proper search for the murder because there was not much harm done. It was just a death of a German woman. _A German Jewish woman – wasn’t this funny?_ So he took care of this himself searching on his own until he found him at the main station and made him kneel in front of him, in front of all the passengers. There was no way to kill him in a place like this. The court arrested the man for three years and six months. And Erik was handed to a place where caretakers were trained to deal with kids like him.

They were different. But they were also the same. Lonely and hurt. And they didn’t find a home in this old house but in each other. Being together long nights and even longer days. Learning to trust, to depend. To love. Nobody wanted to have much to do with this freaks, but this was fine with them. The caretakers left them be. They grew up becoming a family. Four children, growing up to adults. Talking by reading minds, making gestures or reading in the eyes of the others.

The world wasn’t perfect. But for them, it was nearer to peace than it has ever been.

Then, Shaw appeared.

A psychologist. Charismatic and charming. With sharp eyes and a friendly smile for every child at the orphanage. Talking with every single one of them. Observing, making decisions. The old woman who led the household was relieved. She was looking forward to this day getting them out of this house. And of their free will, they left their ‘home’.

Shaw twisted Emma around his little finger in no time. He praised her, manipulated her and broke her young heart again and again. Let her suffer, let her plead and bleed and gave her new chances. She had to prove her love every time. With her body and her mind. He let her rip other minds, clean them until not a single thought was in its place anymore. The screams in her head would never ever shut down the rest of her life.

Erik was torn apart by Shaw by searching out the source of his rage and bringing it to the surface. With knives and belts and light and pain _painpainpainangerpainohgod want to die_

Shaw gave Azazel to every person who was willing to pay the price for transport jobs. People, bags, corpses, drugs. Wherever he went, he was the freak again. A freak kept on a short string. They had lots of work for him. No rest for days. No time for a clear thought. His head was filled with red mist and he felt empty. Incomplete. With every new teleport, a piece of him went missing.

Shaw locked Janos in a dark room. Away. Without windows or a light source. He was weak, not worth the attention, his potential was not fully awakened. Not interesting enough. No one could hear the screams.

When they finally got out there was blood on Erik’s hands. He felt no regret.

And there is Charles. Close to breaking out in tears. Shaking deep on the inside, silent sobs stuck in his throat like a big sour lump.  
Charles, who was on his way to Westchester, to his sweet baby sister and the old study filled with thick air mixed with a smell of alcohol, Sharon at the canapé, nursing her drink.  
Charles who was tired and jetlagged.  
There were only a few people in the diner at six in the morning. He wanted a cup of tea and toast. Instead, he was standing at the door, pale and gaping, filled with feels and thoughts who were not his own. Which he did not want to hear, but-

_tired want a bed where should we go now_

head need to protect us need to shield us but my head hurts

he is death death not enough he didn’t suffer enough rage pain exhaustion

for god sake emma stop projecting he is gone  
  
They were deep in thoughts and too tired for protecting their minds and Charles knew everything in an instant. Pain, anger, adoration, love, hate, warmth, _familylovelovelove_  
They were going through so much but here they were, alive, together. It had been only a few hours since they escaped but they were already healing the bodies of each other and their souls, sharing looks, sharing touches and so much _love >]_

When Erik looked up and their eyes met, Charles was lost.


End file.
